Girl Next Door
by SammehIsTehSecks
Summary: Yeah, so what if she was jealous of Kagome, who wouldn't be? Not a Yuri fic.


**A/N: **Just my thoughts on what if Sango was a bit jealous of Kagome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Saving Jane's Girl Next Door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin  
Perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

She sat in her English class behind Kagome, her nails tapping aimlessly on the worn wooden desk as her head bobbed to the song, her ponytail flopping along to the beat. She really hadn't paid much attention to the song on her iPod until that day, the Sadie Hawkins dance was coming up and of course she would be going with her boyfriend Miroku Houshi.

And of course, Kagome.

Her best friend since 2nd grade had guys falling over themselves and breaking their backs for her, while she bashfully mulled over who to pick. And as the good friend, Sango only giggled at her friend's horrible predicament—horrible her ass

Her nail dug into the desk as her eyes narrowed at the back of her head before she felt the overwhelming feeling of regret and disgust fill her chest, how could she be jealous of her..

She had helped her during _the_ worst time in her life. When her parents had died in the car crash.

Her mother had taken her and Kohaku in as her own. Since they had no other family and even though the financial strain was hard even with her parents social security they made it and her mother loved her with just as much love as she did Kagome.

But why, why did she feel this loathing towards the girl?

_She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door _

She stared at her dark blue iPod as she mulled over the words playing.

Kagome was no prom queen and she would never be in the marching band, nor was Kagome a cheerleader. This song knew nothing..

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her _

This hadn't been the first time she thought about her jealously towards Kagome..but how could she not be jealous! They practically had the same sense of style, listened to the same music, wore the same size. Although Kagome had those unnatural blue eyes for a Japanese woman but still!

They were the same height sure she was a bit more stand-offish..while Kagome was all gun-ho for friends but she had more curves than Kagome, her hair..didn't have that annoying poof for bangs yet, yet..she was in so many ways imperfect when standing next to the girl.

Kagome had it all, the smarts, the looks, the personality, she had so many guys wanting to be hers and only hers.

She chuckled as she remembered the constant fights over Kagome; she counted them off absently..

_Kouga and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Sesshoumaru..Hojo got accidentally punched in the face by Kouga and not to mention Miroku with his groping, _she thought.

Her chocolately brown eyes narrowed at her blue eyed friend. Miroku could never keep his hands completely to his self.

He had stopped groping other girls besides herself and, Kagome. The words of the song came back..

_Would Miro-kun date her?_ She urgently thought, her lowerlip trembling.

No, Kagome would never do that.

_She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and  
I'm just the girl next door  
Oh... I'm just the girl next door _

At that moment she had to excuse herself to the restroom, her head downcast as her bangs shielded her eyes. She could feel Kagome's worried stare as she stalked to the bathroom, once inside she splashed her face with water successfully smudging the makeup she had so carefully put on that morning.

Looking at herself in the mirror she felt so definitely ugly. 

I_ don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself. _

_I spend all my time wishing I were someone else.. _

Her breasts too large, hips too wide, and waist just not slim enough.

A crystalline tear fell down her cheek as she slide into a crouched position in the bathroom her iPod now scattered away from her as the damned song played on repeat.

_How could she ever think of Kagome in that way, how could she._

Feeling broken and dejected she finally gathered herself and re-applied the makeup with practiced ease.

Once back to her classroom she didn't meet Kagome's gaze, only averted it afraid her friend would see her jealously through her eyes.

After a moment she relaxed and breathed in deep, no matter what she thought absently, no matter what we'll always be friends and no amount of jealously will keep us a part.

So Sango tucked away the demon that wished to rear it's ugly head and smiled although strained.

Yeah, so she was jealous of Kagome but who wouldn't be?

_She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit  
she gets a little more  
She's Miss America...She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...oh oh oh oh ho ho ho ho  
I'm just the girl next door  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A/N: **Yeah, I always thought in the looks department there is nothing particularly special about Kagome when compared to the other girls but I still dammit love that chick!

You know what to do—review!


End file.
